wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 16
Awkwardly, Wolfstar padded to the top of the rock. "Cats of RockClan, I am ordering a quest to find why the moon turned red. I will go, as will Dewbramble. And three warriors." Wolfstar yowled. "Who?" Runningstrike called. "Fawnheart will go, and so will Stormriver, and you Runningstrike." Wolfstar told him "Can Darkpaw come as well?" Runningstrike asked, eyeing his apprnettice. "No, I want as few cats I can to come here." Wolfstar mewed. "But Wolfstar, who willl lead the Clan when your gone?" A cat called. "My deputy. And this will take about a moon, if we aren't back after two moons, send a group of cats to look for us." Wolfstar called. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 14:48, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw's ears drooped. "Awww, can I come too? Pretty pleaseee?" She begged, smiling up at Wolfstar. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 16:05, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble perked his ears. "What about a Medicne cat?" he asked. Some cats could get hurt while he's gone! Darkpaw padded up. "I can fill in for Medicne cat while your gone, When I messed with you when I was a kit I watched which herbs you used." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:08, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Shaking her head, at Sapphirepaw, Wolfstar turned away. "Next quest." She promised. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 16:11, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw sighed and looked down in disappointment. "Okayyy.." She whined, padding back into the apprentices den. "Sharppaw?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 16:15, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Padding around, Runningstrike was mad. Me and three older warriors... he thought. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 16:16, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Padding around, Creekkit was mad that his father was leavung. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 16:18, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble relaxed, for once thankful for the she-cat. "Okay." he turned to Wolfstar. "When do we leave?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 16:20, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Looking around, Wolfstar decided. "Now." She mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 16:26, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble went through the herbs with Darkpaw once to double check and they went off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 16:28, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Annoyed, Runningstrike followed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 16:52, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart pranced about. "Which way?" she asked, looking to a moor or a forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 16:54, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "That way I guess." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:04, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart skipped ahead of everyone and went into the woods, where Runningstrike pointed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:05, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Walking Runningstrike heard sounds from the woods. "A deer. Run!" He called. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:06, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart perked her ears. "I've never seen one before! Where is it?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:07, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "There, now ''run" Runningstrike yowled. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 17:09, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "Why run when you can climb?" Fawnheart asked hopping up a tree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:11, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw flattened her ears, hoping that everything was alright with her best friend. – �� Set your life on fire. Seek those who fan your flames �� 01:53, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "When you're scared of heights, you run." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 01:59, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared of anything!" she mewed and hopped tree to tree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:18, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Cool. Well, good for you, I happen to be scared of heights." Runningstrike growled. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 02:20, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble followed Fawnheart onto a low branch. "Suck it up and get up here or I'll drag you." Dewbramble growled at Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:24, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "What? I have legs for a reason, I can run!" Runningstrike hissed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 02:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble rolled his eyes. "Get in the tree, just stay on the lowest branch." It's better if they all stuck together. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:30, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Shaking his head, Runningstrike crawled into a bush. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 02:34, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble rolled his eyes. "What ever, Wolfstar come on." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:37, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Hopping on the tree, Wolfstar gave a smug look to Runningstrike, and purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 02:38, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Can we hunt in the trees?" Fawnheart asked excited. Dewbramble nodded. "Sure, get your neck broken when you fall, let's go." he meowed and the two began to hop into the next tree and stood sniffing for prey. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:40, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "That's not fair! I can't hunt up there!" Runningstrike hissed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 02:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Oh well that's a shame." Dewbramble meowed ears perked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:43, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Growling, "The hunt down here." RUnningstrike yowled. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 02:44, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "What was that? I can't hear you!" Dewbramble yowled sarcasticly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:45, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever! I'll hunt down here ''myself and catch more prey then any of you!" Runningstrike hissed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 02:47, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble suddenly pounced and looked down at him with a large fat squirrel in his jaws. "Good luck." he murured with a gleam in those sapphire eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:49, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Just hunt by yourself."Runnningstriek hissed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 02:50, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart gave a great leap and caught a finch. "Okay!" she squeaked and flew into the next tree. I FORGOT ABOUT SPARKPAW! she suddenly remembered her apprentice. hopefully he's not mad... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:54, November 6, 2015 (UTC)\ Annoyed, Runningstrike hunted alone. His hunt was not to good. He sniffed the air. "Bears, run!" He yowled. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 02:55, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble perked his ears. His father told him about bears, the ones around here could climb trees. "Get out of the tree." he meowed while pushing Wolfstar. And hitting Fawnheart with his tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:57, November 6, 2015 (UTC) The battle was long, most of the cats were taken down. Runningstrike saw a bear, leaning over soemthing. Dewbramble! ''I have to this he thought. He climbed the tree, without lookign down. He stared at the bear, his sight blurred, he jumped, from the tree. And bit the bears neck, it ran off. He looked at Dewbramble and licked his paw and purred. "Is there something you want to say?" He asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 03:00, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, get out of my face." he mewed and got to his paws. Looking somewhat proud. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:01, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "What? I just saved your rude life!" Runningstrike hissed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 03:34, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Thanks." he meowed and turned to Wolfstar and Fawnheart who were injured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:02, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble padded out of the RockClan Camp, his tail-tip twitching eagerly. His belly growling, he strolled forward, determined to bring back a large hunt. –[[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 12:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Purring, Runningstrike stalked off to find food. He knew that it was a rare chance for Dewbramble to thank someone. As that wasn't really something he did. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 14:11, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar looked around, confused. Did Wolfstar pick a deputy...? ---- ''Fawnheart pranced away to look around. Dewbramble began to look for moss. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 14:27, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:RockClan Category:Wiki Stuff